


Stars Shall Scream

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am Starscream, former Lord of Vos. Not many, especially now, know the truth behind my story, of the sacrifices made, of the hardships endured. I've gathered up as many of my logs as I could find and compiled them all into one so that you, the reader, might further understand me and my story. I have nothing to lose now. Nothing.Trigger warnings for: violence, abuse, death, war, suicide mention





	1. The Pits of Kaon

**Log #91784**

  
Dear Primus, I have no idea what I'm going to do with that trinemate of mine! Skywarp is, well, he's Skywarp. And being Skywarp, he's practically obsessed with pranks, gore, violence, and the like, while TC is the exact opposite. Thundercracker's stoic, emotionless even, he keeps this trine together. He might be a bit younger than I am, but he is most definitely more mature. Skywarp, however, is not mature. At all. _At all_. _At_. _All_. I could repeat that phrase a thousand times over, and it still wouldn't be enough to successfully explain how immature he is.

  
Earlier today, he wanted TC and I to watch something on the Cybertronian Networks. Naturally, we both said yes at first, but then he turned on the screen and there was a death match in the Pits of Kaon playing. Of course, I started to scold him for making us watch such things. Kaon and Vos aren't exactly on friendly terms after all. There was a sizable, spiked mech in the arena, battling a very large, very nasty-looking creature similar to an Insecticon. Skywarp was cheering on the mech, Megatronus, telling him to "kill the motha-fragga!" I have no idea if things are okay in that processor of his. Thundercracker turned his helm away each time Megatronus struck at the creature. TC's something of a pacifist. He doesn't like gore or violence, and gets nauseous whenever he sees it. Megatronus killed the beast, and poor TC almost purged his tanks at the sight. Skywarp grinned the entire time of course. I think his fangs were placed perfectly when he was created, because they help give his "Unicronish grin."

  
Nonetheless, TC hated watching it, Skywarp loved it, and I was rather iffy about the entire thing. Until I heard Megatronus give his speech. I can't recall the exact details, but he was preaching about equality for all Cybertronians, even us Seekers. That instantly got me interested. No one thinks of us Seekers as anything more than turbofoxes. They hunt us like animals if we're caught outside of Vos. The hunters normally kill a Seeker and then take their wings and mount them onto a wall as their trophy. Or they do something simply horrible, and that's to de-wing them, and keep them as a pet. An "exotic" pet. It's disgusting, and it's part of the reason why most Seekers don't take to well to outsiders coming into Vos.

  
Wow, this got way off topic. Anyways, back to the Pits and Megatronus. His speech was amazing. He wanted Seekers to have the same rights as every other Cybertronian. He didn't want us to be hunted like we were, and I really respect him for that. He said that he was an energon miner before he became a gladiator, so he most certainly knows what it's like to be oppressed. I hope to one day meet him in person, he's truly a respectable mech. This is Lord Starscream signing off.


	2. Shockwave

**Log #91785**

  
Shockwave. Where do I begin with that mech? He's one of the ruling mechs of Tarn, the city-state north of Vos. He's, well, not the best mech for us Seekers. He is said to be one of the best hunters around. He's taken the wings of more Seekers than any other hunter I know, and he does it so efficiently, but sadistically as well. There are many Seekers in Vos that have been stripped of their wings but kept alive because apparently that's what Shockwave thinks is the "humane" thing to do. It's cruel. A Seeker without their wings is like a turbofox without its speed. Most even commit suicide because they can't cope with the fact that they can no longer fly. There's just no words to truly describe the agony a Seeker must feel from having their wings taken from them.

  
Megatronus addressed this issue during another one of his speeches. He said that Seekers "didn't deserve to be treated like they're less than the Cybertronians we all are." That mech, I swear. I don't know what it is about him, but he's saying everything that I've been saying all my life! Skywarp says that he knows a mech who can arrange a meeting with him. Wait. Now that I think about it, how _does_ Skywarp know a mech who can arrange something like that? What the frag has 'Warp been doing? Then again, it's probably best I don't ask. That mech has issues. Anyways, Megatronus also said that Seeker hunters should be thrown into prison for what they're doing to us. A lot of the 'bots there agreed with him, and that just makes me hopeful to know that there's 'bots out there who view Seekers as more than game in a hunt. Shockwave just, well, he doesn't care. He goes after any Seeker he comes across. He's even hunted a few Seekers right here in Vos! If he had been caught here, the Vosian Guard would have him put on death row, but since he escaped to Tarn (again), there's nothing we can do. Our laws are invalid outside of our city-state.

  
TC and I hate Shockwave to no end for what he's done to us Seekers. Skywarp just doesn't understand it with that childish processor of his. I think it has something to do with his CPU malfunction. I have to constantly remind him to take his medication. Well, Skywarp will be Skywarp I suppose. Lord Starscream signing off.


	3. The Space Taxi

**Log #91786**

  
I'm so excited! My old lab partner from Nova Cronum is coming to Vos today! Skyfire and I have quite the history. Before I became the Lord of Vos, I was the Prince, and I wanted to study science. The best laboratories are in Nova Cronum, which is all the way northeast of Vos. I mean, all the way. It's practically on the other side of Cybertron. Either way, I flew there accompanied by a lot of guards. We kept the journey under wraps because of the Seeker hunters. Anyways, I was paired up with this mech. Now this 'bot was . . . He's huge. He's about three times my height, and two of me in width from wingtip to wingtip. Like I said, _huge_. I learned that he's actually half Seeker on his carrier's side, but she was stripped of her wings and later killed herself. His sire was a shuttle, just like him, but Skyfire said that he was "small for a shuttle." If he's considered small to shuttles, I'm afraid to meet his sire!

  
But I'm so happy that he's coming here to visit! I spent nearly three vorns in Nova Cronum and Skyfire and I, well, we hit it off. When I left, he said that one solar cycle, he'd sparkbond with me. We kept in contact since I left, and now that he's coming here! I don't know! I'm so happy! He's never met my trinemates yet, so I hope they like him. And I hope that 'Warp doesn't pull any pranks. I know for a fact that Sky and TC are gonna get along great! Which is good because I'm going to need their approval in order for me and Sky to get sparkbonded. It's how trines function, I'm not sure if I've mentioned it before in any previous logs. Oh well. But if we do, then he could become Lord Skyfire of Vos! We could rule Vos together! It'd be fantastic!

  
He just sent me a message. He's almost here! Oh my Primus! I wonder if he's going to ask me to sparkbond to him! I'm just too happy right now! He's entering Vos right now! Oh my Primus, oh my Primus, oh my Primus! Okay, relax, Starscream, keep your cool. All right. I'm okay. I'm just very, very, very excited right now! I can't believe that he's actually flying all the way from Nova Cronum to Vos! Dear Primus, he's going to be exhausted. He could recharge in my berth for the time he's here! We could recharge together! Oh my Primus, this is going to be awesome!

  
HE'S HERE. HE'S AT THE DOOR RIGHT NOW. GOODBYE, DATAPAD, HELLO, SKYFIRE! STARSCREAM SIGNING OFF.


	4. A Concerned Skyfire

**Log #91787**

  
Well, I finally had some time to write another log. Skyfire has been keeping me busy as of late. We interfaced last night, it was my first time, and wow. It was amazing! Painful, but amazing. I mean, he's a big mech, and his spike, wow. This morning I went to get out of the berth, but I fell because I couldn't stand. That woke Sky up and he wondered what had happened and if I was okay. I'm pretty sure he probably tore something inside, but I don't like going to the medics. Skyfire's insisting that I go however, but I'm putting it off.  
Update: Sky picked me up and carried me to the medic. He called me "small" and "little one." He's a fragging shuttle, of course I'm small compared to him! Also, Skywarp walked into the medical bay and wondered what had happened. Sky got embarrassed and said that it was a long story, while I said that I would tell him later. Honest to Primus, Skyfire is so adorable when he's embarrassed. He might be intimidating to some, but he's really just a big softie and it's cute. Really, really, really cute.

  
Oh, I almost forgot, Skywarp also said that he arranged a meeting between Megatronus and me. Skyfire was a bit, well, indifferent to the idea. Megatronus is a gladiator in the Pits after all, but he has the same ideas as I do and I'm so eager to talk with him about it. Equality for the Seekers, that's something that I've wanted for a long, long, long time. Anyway, Megatronus and I will be meeting in a few solar cycles, and I can't wait! Skyfire says that he wants to be there when we meet each other to make sure that he's legit. Really, Sky? Really? I swear, that space taxi worries too much.

  
Oh yeah, I never mentioned that did I? Skyfire hates, and I mean hates, being called "space taxi," "taxi," or anything like that. It's so funny because he's adorable when he's upset. I call him space taxi, and he gets _that_ look on his face and I just lose it! He's so cute! Much bigger than me and far more intimidating, but cute! Skywarp likes him, and he and TC totally hit it off, all I need now is their formal approval that he can become my sparkmate. Skyfire said that he was thinking about moving here so I think this could work out! We could work out! I really love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with the mech. Lord Starscream signing off.


	5. Megatronus

**Log #91788**

  
I met Megatronus today. He's so much taller and bigger in person. Not as large as Skyfire, mind you, but tall enough. He's a gentlemech though, really! He was so nice and patient, and he complimented my wings. That was . . . It's one of the highest compliments a Seeker can get right next to their flying skills. Thank Primus Skyfire wasn't there, he would have gotten so jealous.

  
Anyway, he came to Vos, all the way to the Castle, and Skywarp randomly warped into my room and said, "Yo, Megs is here." So Skyfire and I went out to meet him. I have to say, I wasn't expecting him to come all the way over to the Castle! It must have been quite the flight. Not long as in Vos to Nova Cronum, since Kaon and Vos border each other, but still. The Pits are on the far east side of Kaon, and the Castle is on the far west side of Vos. It had to be a pretty good flight for a non-Seeker.

  
He was amazing though! And we talked a lot about equality for the Seekers and what strategies we could use to earn that equality. Skyfire warmed up to him eventually, but said afterwards that he got a bad feeling about the mech. In his words, "I don't know how to explain it, Starscream, other than an uneasy feeling." Typical Skyfire. He just doesn't want anyone to come between himself and me. He won't admit it, but he gets jealous very easily. Oh well, he'll need to learn to adjust.

  
Megatronus and I are scheduled for another meeting next week. We've decided to do weekly visits so long as he doesn't have any death matches, and I don't have any Vosian business to take care of. I look forward to it! This could be a major change for us Seekers if we get our ideas to the High Council! TC says that it'll take time of course, but he's all for it. If everything goes well, I'll address the Seekers and tell them what has been going on. I'm so excited! This could be just the break we Seekers need! And Megatronus is very willing to help us. Primus, he's such a nice mech! And thankfully, Warp didn't pull a prank on him. Yet. There's always a "yet." Lord Starscream signing off.


	6. Seeker Hunters

**Log #91789**

  
Well, it certainly has been a long time since I last made a log! I've been so busy with Vosian business and meetings with Megatronus, and Skyfire, and the trine, I haven't had any time to write! Anyway, it's been about four weeks since my last entry, so there is a lot to catch up on. Megatronus has already decided to go along with our plan and talk to the High Council about equality for the Seekers. TC doesn't exactly know how that's going to work, since we're practically considered another species altogether. I'm hopeful though that would Council will even consider giving us certain rights that any other Cybertronian has. I just want the Seekers to not be afraid to venture out of Vos.

  
Skyfire and Megatronus are on more friendlier terms now. The taxi finally managed to learn to trust him, and I'm glad for that. He said that Megatronus isn't the mech he thought he was, and that he was nice and very supportive of us Seekers. TC and Warp love him, and Megatronus didn't mind when Warp pulled a prank on him. Most mechs would have blown a fuse, but Megatronus was very calm and even laughed about it afterwards. Primus, he's so nice! I can't believe I'm saying this, but if Skyfire and I weren't dating, I would most definitely want Megatronus as my mate. He's handsome, kind, and has excellent political views. What's not to love?!

  
Oh and something really bad happened just last week. Skywarp had gone out on one of his regular flights, and TC, Sky, Megatronus, and I were in the sun room. TC and I got a comm from Warp and he was panicking and screaming, and oh Primus, it scared us so bad. He had flown right into Kaonian territory and there were Seeker hunters there. I didn't even call the guards or tell Skyfire and Megatronus what was going on. TC and I just transformed and took off through the window. We weren't about to let our trinemate be injured. We knew the route that he took, so we went east towards Kaon, and Skyfire and Megatronus were soon following after us. They were asking us what was wrong and I remember TC saying, "Warp's in trouble and we're not about to let him fragging die!" I had never heard him curse before. I knew he was worried and scared for our youngest, and so was I.

  
We finally found him, we saw Skywarp lying on the ground, a very large and scary-looking mech had him pinned on his front, and the most horrifying thing was that he had a machete, and he was about to swing it right into the base of Skywarp's wing. I didn't even think, I just transformed and divebombed that mech. I kicked him right in his helm. I remember hearing the others transform and Megatronus's sword slide out of it's sheath, and Skywarp crying. Oh Primus, he was so scared. There were two Seeker hunters, but once they saw Megatronus and Skyfire, they took off. The one I kicked in the helm was a bit slow though, I think I gave him a concussion.

  
Anyway, TC was trying to calm Warp down. He was in the middle of a panic attack I believe. He couldn't catch his breath and he was crying and shaking and his wings had a few cuts on them. It was awful. It was so horrible to think that he almost got his wings taken from him. If we didn't know his route, and we didn't get there in time . . . I don't even want to think about what might have happened. He's safe now though, and he's acting like the entire incident didn't even happen, but he says that he won't be flying anywhere near Kaon's border from now on, and we're all glad for that. I still worry about him though, TC and I both do, but he says that he's okay.

  
The Seeker hunters don't care about us. Not many Cybertronians even do. Skywarp was crying and begging them to stop just like any other Cybertronian would, but they disregarded him. They didn't think of him as a Cybertronian. They thought of him as their next trophy, probably even an exotic pet. Primus only knows. It seemed to horrify Megatron when he saw that the hunters were very willing to take Skywarp's wings. The whole ordeal was just awful, and I never want anything like that to happen again. Lord Starscream signing off.


	7. Shockwave Attacks

**Log #91790**

  
Well, something very drastic has happened yesterday. Like I said in my previous log, I've been very busy as of late, so updates are slow coming. However, a certain Seeker hunter made his way into Vos. Shockwave. That fragging son of a glitch, he got cocky enough to sneak into Vos and try to attack the Vosian Castle! The guards were trying to get my trinemates and myself to safety, but I refused. What kind of a Lord would I be if I chose to run and hide instead of stand up and fight the enemy? So, I armed myself with my missiles and went out to confront Shockwave. He wasn't expecting me, so I took the shot. And I blew his arm clean off. It's been awhile since I last used the missiles, but it appears that my aim stayed true!

  
The last thing I heard of Shockwave was that he managed to escape the Castle and Vos, and he's currently recovering in Tarn. I should have shot him right in the helm. That one-eyed freak deserves to die for what he's done to my kind.

  
Anyways, Megatronus said that he had something very important to discuss with me next week. I wonder what it is. The way he worded it made it sound kind of ominous I suppose? I'm a little anxious to know what it is and so is TC. Skywarp just doesn't understand what the big deal is. That mech, I swear. Then again, he's young, he has a processor malfunction, so he's a little slower at these things.

  
Oh! I met up with an old friend of mine today! Sunstorm! He and I go way back. He came over and wanted to know if the trine and I were okay. Word spreads quickly in Vos, so everyone has heard about the attack on the Vosian Castle. Skyfire and Sunstorm, well, they don't exactly get along very well. Skyfire said that it's because he can see right through the supposed "lies" that Sunstorm is telling me. He says that Sunstorm has been trying to earn my affections for vorns, but I have been too blind to see it. I'm not too sure about that, but then again, Skyfire is normally right about these kinds of things. Only time will tell I suppose. Lord Starscream signing off.


	8. The First Hit

**Log #91798**

  
It has been nearly eight months since I first met Megatronus face to face. We talked and instantly we were devising plans to help make the Seekers more welcome among other Cybertronians. He was nice. Kind, a mech of many words, like I said before, respectable. He might have been a gladiator in the Pits, but he was better than some of the mechs living in Iacon!

  
As usual, he came over and we talked about plans, and chit-chatted a bit. Then he told me about his little group, the "Decepticons" he's calling them. He said his right-servo mech came up with the name and a little saying of theirs. "If speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty." It makes sense, Megatronus told me, that they would be speaking the truth, but deceiving the High Council at the same time? Something like that, it's hard to recall. He said that he wanted the Seekers to join his crusade into giving equality to all Cybertronians and overthrowing the caste system. He then said that if they couldn't peacefully be rid of the caste system, that they would go to war against the Council.

  
That caught me off guard. I knew he was serious about getting rid of the system, but still! War sounds a bit too extreme for me. Besides, Seekers aren't meant for war! We're not war frames! So, I told him no. I wasn't about to risk getting caught between a war with these Decepticons and the High Council. Vos has no place in outsider affairs after all. He insisted that I join him though but I kept refusing, and then we got into an argument. I told him that outsider affairs, especially affairs with the High Council were none of Vos's business, but he insisted. All I remember is the two of us yelling and shouting at each other, and dear Primus he was so angry. He snapped and he hit me in the faceplate. He stopped right after and started apologizing, and I told him that it was okay and that I was okay, but it hurt so bad . . .

  
Anyway, we stopped arguing and Megatronus got really concerned that he might have hurt me really bad. I told him that I was okay, and just needed to sit down for a bit. I haven't gone to the medics because what would I tell them? If word got out that Megatronus hit me, the Vosian Guard would never let him back into Vos. Granted, I could always tell them that my rule supersedes theirs, but still.

  
It won't happen again, Megatronus said. He told me that sometimes he just gets so angry that he has to hit something, and I was the closest thing to him. I forgive him. Besides, he's not going around abusing 'bots. It was just a one-time incident, and it won't happen again. Lord Starscream signing off.


	9. We Must Join the Decepticons

**Log #917110**

  
Vos is gone. It all happened so fast, we didn't even have time to prepare. Tarn suddenly invaded. They bombed and destroyed everything. The castle is partially standing. It was the last building to go. All I remember is hearing a distant noise, looking out the window, and seeing smoke in Northern Vos. It just got worse from there. There was nothing we could do, not even the Vosian Guard were equipped to handle a bombing situation. We could only watch as our city was destroyed. Hundreds of Seekers were lost. We have no other choice now. We must join Megatron and his Decepticons. There is nothing left for us anymore. I should have listened to Megatronus when he told me to join him the first time. Sorry, I mean Megatron. I keep forgetting that he changed his name. We don't have any other option. With Vos destroyed, there is no home for us Seekers. We must join the Decepticons if we are to survive. I'm sorry for making this log so brief, I'm still in shock. I don't know what's going to happen after this. Lord Starscream signing off, but I probably can't even be called a Lord anymore. My city is gone. My home is gone. Former Lord Starscream of Vos, signing off.


	10. Stuck in the Laboratory

**Log #917115**

  
Dear Primus, I hate working with that glitched cyclops. Shockwave and I were put into the same area of work. The laboratory. I don't know _what_ gave Megatron the idea to put us together. Of all the 'bots in his army, why me? Why not someone else that's a scientist?! To be honest, I'm scared that when I walk into that laboratory, it will be my last solar cycle alive. That mech wants to end me, I know it.

  
On the bright side, Skywarp seems to be enjoying himself. He just recently got fitted with some new weapons. He's been assigned to the front lines. I'm, scared for him. He assures me that he will be "perfectly fine" but I'm worried that once he goes out there, there will be a solar cycle that he doesn't come back. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose either of my trinemates.

  
Thundercracker, on the other servo, was given the choice to either go out on the front lines, or be a strategist for future battles. He chose the latter, thank Primus. Megatron wanted him on the front lines because of his ability, but I'm glad he decided to stay away from all of the fighting. TC says that he might change his mind later if things get to be too rough. Besides, at least one of us needs to be out there watching our little brother's back to make sure that he doesn't get himself killed.

  
Meanwhile, I'm stuck in the laboratory with a fragging Seeker hunter. I wish Skyfire were here. It's been so long since I last saw him. We parted on good terms, not yet bonded, but he said that he would find me later. The last I heard of him, he had joined the Autobots. I hope he's okay. I hope nothing bad has happened to him.

  
And now Megatron wants to see me. Great. I wonder what he wants now. He probably wants me to work another shift with fragging Shockwave. Well then, Starscream signing off.


	11. Promoted

**Log #917116**

  
Megatron didn't want me to work another shift with Shockwave. Dear Primus, he didn't. I'm, still in shock. I don't know what to think. He promoted me! I'm now his second-in-command! I still can't believe it! TC says that it sounds odd that Megatron would promote me so quickly, but I suppose he trusts me. This is great! I have my own elite squadron of Seekers now. Our main task as the Energon Seekers is to, as the name suggests, seek out any and all energon reservoirs, mines, and things of the like, and bring all of the energon back to the designated Decepticon base.

  
And, of course, since I have been delaying this for some time, I had to get the Decepticon brand. The usual place for Seekers to get it is apparently on the wings, like Skywarp for example, as a symbol to say that their wings belong to the cause, but I could never think of branding my wings with anything. I got the brand on my chest plates, over my spark, because let's be honest: I'm never going to get bonded at this rate. Not with Skyfire with the Autobots, and I doubt any of these other Decepticons are even remotely interested in a Seeker. I'm practically a lost cause. I wish Sky and I had bonded. I miss him so much.

  
Anyways, on another note, Megatron has also been acting a bit . . . strange? I suppose that's the best way I can describe it. Whenever I walk into the room, no matter what he's doing or who he's talking to, he always stops for a moment and smiles at me. Skywarp says that he probably has a crush on me, but really, Skywarp? Really? That's what you think? I highly doubt that. Megatron is a sophisticated leader, who definitely doesn't have the time to be thinking of a Seeker like me. Besides, there's nothing interesting about me that would make Megatron even _consider_ having feelings for me. There's just no way! I've told Skywarp time and time again that Megatron does _not_ have feelings for me. The idea is just completely ludicrous! Still, Warp hasn't stopped making those "love" symbols with his servos to Megatron and me.

  
Well, I have duties to get to, as second-in-command after all. Primus, this is so exciting! I admit, I'm used to being the leader, but second-in-command is the next best thing right? Commander Starscream signing off!


	12. I'm Just Paranoid

**Log #917120**

  
It has been a few weeks since I became second-in-command, but it's not the stress that's getting to me. It's Megatron. I think Skywarp was right, because he tried to make a move on me. He, touched my wings. It scared me at first because I wasn't expecting it, but then it just turned me on and I really, really didn't want _that_ to happen. He said that it was an accident though; Megatron just got a bit too close and ended up brushing against them. But I have the feeling that it might not have been an accident . . . Maybe I'm just paranoid. Like I said in a previous log, Megatron would never be interested in a Seeker like me. There's just no way.

  
On another note, Skywarp says that he's "having fun" out on the field. He's hardly even shooting at anyone, but he's taken a liking to teleporting all around the battleground and mocking the enemy. I ended up asking him if any of the other soldiers made any advances towards him and Skywarp, being Skywarp, just grinned and said, "Are you kidding me? The femmes are all over me! Not spider-bot-femme though." I found out that we had a new recruit, another interrogator. She was part spider-bot it seemed, and was able to produce a corrosive acid. It was quite interesting really! I never knew of a 'bot that was capable of this.

  
TC's been a bit busy lately working on the plans for a few attacks. He's quite good at his job of being a strategist. However, he has been saying that he wants to be out on the front lines with Skywarp, just in case anything happens to him and he's not alone. I'm just worried for the both of them. This is war, and anything can go wrong.

  
I still think about Skyfire sometimes. I wonder how he's doing, where he is, what his position is with the Autobots. TC and Warp both know I think about him, but they never say anything. I never say anything. I'm a Decepticon for Primus' sake! I shouldn't be thinking about Autobots. But, I can never forget Skyfire. I can't. I just can't bring myself too. Did you know that he's a really good singer? He never thought so, but I loved to hear him sing. I could really use a good song right about now.

  
Anyway, I have to get back to work. My shift is about to start and if I'm late, Megatron will kick my aft. Not literally. He's too kind to do something like that. Commander Starscream signing off.


	13. I Was Wrong . . .

**Log #917132**

  
Primus everything hurts so fragging much. It's hard to even type. I hate this. I hate him. I should have known, I should have fragging known! I can't tell my trine, I don't know what they'd think. Actually, I do, but I'm just too scared right now. That's why I'm making this log. I'm scared. I'm so scared of what else he could do. My wings are bent and scratched, slag, it hurts. To make a long story short, I somehow slagged Megatron off, and he decided to take his anger out on me. Primus, it hurts. I was wrong about him. I was so fragging wrong.

  
I just want to see Skyfire again. That's all I want right now. I just want to see him. He would kick Megatron's aft if he found out what he did. And I really wouldn't mind that right now. I don't know how much longer I can do this, or if Megatron will do something worse than beating the scrap out of me. I'm going to see if I can try to get into contact with Skyfire. It might be a risky move, but it's one that I'm willing to take if I get to see him again.

  
Then again, if Skyfire and I do manage to meet up somehow, I don't know if I'd have the courage to actually tell him what Megatron did . . . I would like to say that I would, but in all honesty, I probably won't. I don't want to worry him. That's the last thing I want. I don't like it when others worry for me, especially Skyfire. I always act like I can handle anything that's thrown at me, but in reality, I know I need help every once in awhile, I just don't like to admit it.

  
Well, I suppose it's getting kind of late and I have a shift tomorrow morning. I wish I didn't, but Megatron's hardly giving me any time to recover. I suppose this is it for now. Hopefully Megatron doesn't decide to off me before I can write my next log. In any case, this is Commander Starscream signing off.


	14. It Was a Risk Worth Taking

**Log #917136**

  
It was risky, but I managed to sneak out of the base and meet with Skyfire. It was . . . very emotional. He's changed a bit since the last time we spoke. He now carries a plasma rifle with him as well as an energy signature-detecting helmet. He's not the pacifist I once knew, but he still has the same soft spark. I couldn't help but break down when I saw him. We hugged for a long time . . . I honestly didn't want him to let me go.

  
Sky and I talked about what we've been up to. I told him that we Seekers are being treated a bit better because I'm Megatron's second-in-command. We exchanged a few military secrets, meaning I told him where the Deceptions were going to strike next, and he told me where a few Autobot bases were located. He also said that the Autobots were planning on hiding energon reserves off-world, and that he volunteered to seek out a suitable planet. I told him that I didn't want him to go, and that I would feel better knowing that he was here on Cybertron, and not on some possibly dangerous planet. He assured me and said that he would be okay, so long as there wasn't any cold weather. Did I mention he hates the cold? I probably did. My memory banks have been acting up lately.

  
I can only hope that Soundwave doesn't know about my little adventure with Skyfire. Otherwise, I'd be fragged. Megatron's been quite a bit harder on me lately so I'm praying to Primus that he doesn't find out. He'd off me for sure. In any case, this is Commander Starscream signing off.


	15. I'm Worried . . .

**Log #917147**

  
Skyfire departed from Cybertron today. The last time we spoke was when I snuck out to meet with him. I wish I could have gotten to tell him goodbye. Jazz, one of the Autobots, commed me and said that Skyfire left, and that he loved me and would miss me while he was gone. Sky told him to tell me, even if it was risky. He was just in such a hurry that he didn't have the time to comm me himself . . . I wish we could have talked just one more time. I'm worried about him. Going off-world like this . . . I'm scared that he'll get lost and won't be able to find his way back.

  
At least TC and Warp are here with me. They're sticking by my side no matter what; that's what Warp said anyway. I love those two. They're just so supportive and probably the best siblings anyone could ask for. Even if Warp can be a bit annoying at times.

  
I can't stop worrying about Sky though . . . I wish I knew how he was doing, and if his journey was going okay. I do know the planet he's traveling to though. It's a small, organic one called Earth. I hope he's going to be okay. Anyway, this is Commander Starscream signing off.


	16. Spark Ache

**Log #917152**

  
It's hard for me to even write this log. After what happened, I just don't know how much longer I can go on with this fragging war. I can't tell Skywarp or TC, or anyone. Megatron told me to swear not to tell anyone. He says that he loves me, but is forcing someone to sparkbond with you "love"? I wanted to bond sparks with Skyfire, but we never got the chance. And now he's off on some distant planet, and Primus only knows when I'll be able to see him again.

  
My spark aches for him. As cheesy as that sounds, it really does. Even more so, since now I'm bonded with fragging Megatron. I never asked for any of this. Megatron is still right, however, about bringing equality to everyone, but he has become corrupted . . . Or, perhaps he always has been. All I ever wanted was for the Seekers to be viewed as equals by other Cybertronains, and not hunted for what we are. Maybe one solar cycle, I'll be able to stop this war, and turn the tide. I don't want Megatron to be the leader of it all though, Primus no. Yes, he may have been able to lead the Decepticons for this long, but they could use a better leader, one with actual experience in leading 'bots.

  
Anyway, I suppose that is all for now. I'm uncertain as to when my next log will be, since I have a lot of work piled up on me, but we will see what happens. Commander Starscream signing off.


	17. Skywarp . . .

**Log #917160**

  
I cannot believe what Skywarp pulled earlier. Was he out on a mission? No, not exactly. I suppose you could say he went out on a mission of his own. But! He did manage to retrieve some very valuable data involving where a few Autobot bases are located. Even though he fragging left, without telling anyone, and risked getting captured to get the locations.

  
He may be my brother, and yes, I may pick on him sometimes, he is a valuable asset to the war, given his teleportation skills. TC has been doing some great work as well, being a strategist and all; he's come up with several great plans to infiltrate the Autobot bases and take them down. If you ask me, he's doing a better job than Megatron is.

  
Megatron is all about brute force, taking no prisoners, and attacking with everything we have, while TC plans things out carefully and strategically. TC's always been good at that sort of thing.

  
I have also been attempting to come up with a plan to, well, stop Megatron from destroying our planet, but so far, I haven't had the best of luck.  
I will update when I can, but until then, Commander Starscream signing off.


	18. Cybertron

**Log #917165**  
  
Cybertron is dying. I can feel it. Seekers have always had a deeper connection with the planet more than any other race. This war, and fact that we're practically sucking our planet dry of its energon reserves is killing it.   
  
Shockwave said that it would be logical to evacuate the planet and take the war somewhere else. Megatron wants to stay and wait for the Autobots to leave first, and then follow them to wherever they're going.  
  
I say frag the Autobots. Let them leave, and we can stay and try to save Cybertron. If the Autobots evacuate and we stay, we win. We win the war and we might be able to save our home. I highly doubt Megatron will take my advice, however.  
  
But if we stay, we could rebuild our cities and start over. We'll have a new order and no more High Council to control us. We could rebuild everything, and give my kind the freedom that we deserved, but the Council wouldn't give. We wouldn't have to worry about the hunters ever again if we start anew.  
  
I hope we stay and we can revitalize our home world . . . I pray to Primus we can.  
  
Commander Starscream signing off.


	19. Leaving Soon

**Log #917170**

Some of the Autobots have started to leave Cybertron. I suspect that we Decepticons will soon follow. It hurts. It hurts to think about leaving our home behind. But if we completely eradicate the Autobots, we'll be able to rebuild Cybertron without having to worry about them coming back to destroy what we have rebuilt.

Perhaps Megatron is right to follow them. If we destroy every last one of them, there will be no one to stand in our way of recreating a new Cybertron.

Well, perhaps not every last one of them. Skyfire is still out there somewhere. And when he and I meet again, we can rebuild Vos, and we can rule it together. And hopefully get someone to sever the sparkbond Megatron and I have.

I wish I knew how Sky is doing actually. If he and I had gotten bonded before all of this happened, maybe I would.

I suppose that is all for now. Commander Starscream signing off.


	20. Leaving

**Log #917174**

Cybertron is dead. I can feel it. The energon reserves that the planet had are gone. We're leaving today to follow the Autobots off-world, to Primus knows where. I wish we didn't have to leave. I wish we could stay and try to fix our world but without energon reserves, our planet is dead, and will stay dead, until hopefully one solar cycle we can return to attempt to restore it.

I don't know when, or if, we will ever be able to return here. It is a very emotional time for all of us, Autobot and Decepticon alike. I can only pray to Primus that we are able to win this war, and finish what we started.

I have a shift soon. We are all joining in to gather all the resources we can to survive off of Cybertron. So, I suppose this is all for now. Commander Starscream signing off.


	21. Rambling

**Log #917178**  
  
We left Cybertron. There is nothing more spark-breaking than watching your home planet fade away in the distance of space. I think Skywarp is taking it harder than I am. He actually argued with Megatron about staying behind and just forgetting about the Autobots.  
  
Thundercracker hasn't really said anything about it, and neither has Soundwave. Not that Soundwave really says anything anyways.  
  
Someday soon, we can put an end to the Autobots and the war, and we can return to Cybertron and rebuild what we have lost. And hopefully Skyfire and I can meet again; wherever he is. I hope he's safe . . . I worry about him a lot.  
  
I suppose that's enough rambling for now. Commander Starscream signing off.


	22. Transmission

**Log #917183**

It has been what seems like an eternity since we left Cybertron. I miss it so badly. I know Thundercracker and Skywarp miss it too. Megatron has been very persistent about following the Autobots, however, which is exactly what we're doing.

I actually received a transmission from one of the Autobots, a friend of Skyfire's, and they said that the Autobots would actually be going to the planet that Skyfire was last heard from! The only problem is, is that transmissions that are heavily encoded like this can only be sent every few solar cycles or else they risk being detected. Not even Soundwave could detect something like this. I hope.

But in any case, hopefully this means I'll be able to meet with Skyfire again! I can't wait to see him! Commander Starscream signing off!


	23. "Recon"

**Log #917186**

  
I really, really, really don't like this idea Megatron has. He's going to send Skywarp and TC out on some sort of "recon mission" to a distant planet. Of course, Thundercracker insists that everything will be okay, and Skywarp is absolutely "pumped and ready to fly" I still worry.

  
On another topic, I think Soundwave is starting to get a little bit suspicious . . . I'm laying low for awhile and only sending a transmission every so often. I've noticed that he's started following me. I guess spying on me would be a better way to phrase it.

  
I have a shift soon, so I suppose this is all for now. Commander Starscream signing off.


	24. All I Do is Worry

**Log #91789**

  
Skywarp, Thundercracker, and I have been maintaining frequent contact since they left for their mission. However, most of it is just me rambling on because I'm worried about them, even though they assure me that everything will be okay.

  
Megatron has been a lot more . . . invasive since my brothers left. Though I suppose it could just be me overthinking things again.

  
I also received another transmission from the Autobots . . . they said that they haven't heard from Skyfire in a few solar cycles. I'm worried about him . . . I hope he's doing okay.

  
Anyways, that's enough of my rambling for now. I swear I only ever talk about what I'm worried about. Anyway, Commander Starscream signing off.


End file.
